Through the Looking Glass
by CrazyTeddyBear
Summary: Aizen's thought about those he had to crush in order to achieve godhood.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I had to wonder what Aizen was thinking while he was planning elevate himself to godhood. Not because of his motivation; that much was fairly obvious. He wasn't happy with his slot in life, he wanted more powerful and he wouldn't be happy until he sat at the top. I understand that, but what I wanted to figure out was what he thought of the people around them. He manipulated them with such ease that he had to have studied them and figured out their every move. It's those thoughts about other people that make me curious, so I decided to write about them to figure out what he was thinking and why he treated every character the way he did. **

**This story will be from Aizen's POV, and (with the exception of this Chapter, which is an introduction) it includes his thoughts about Bleach Characters, as many people as I can. Everyone from his Espada, to the Gotei Thirteen, to oddball humans and Quincy. It won't be updated as regularly as I normally like to do since it's a series of oneshots, not a story with an actual plotline.**

**So, with no further ado, here we go.**

**Introduction- Through the Looking Glass**

**Aizen POV**

I strolled down the empty halls of Las Noches, normally there would be Arrancar wandering about and they would be fairly busy. Not today, though, not while I walked down them. Lesser beings and pathetic scum always fled when I was around, whether it was because of my power or because of my seeming ability to read their minds, I do not know.

Nor do I care.

It is not the job of a God to worry about his creations, nor is it his job to care about them. I am God, I am absolute. What those of lesser power do is of no concern to me. They are ants, and if I step on them and crush them by accident with my reiatsu- as has happened so many times in the past- then it is of no concern to me. The fact that they lack the intelligence to get out of my way shows they are not worthy of being in my presence, or even of living.

In a way though, it made me feel slightly nostalgic while I was walking down these empty halls. I remembered back when I was in the so-called 'Court of Pure Souls'. I would walk down the hallway with Hinamori trailing behind me like a lost puppy, and Gin would often walk with us. Perhaps that is an indicator of how much higher I have risen- I am even above the Shinigami now, above the Gods of Death. I enjoyed my time there, but it was not my place. My place is in the seat of God, far above the Shinigami and their hopeless struggle against me.

I was God, and yet they still continued to fight me.

Just like ants fighting against a human, the Shinigami's fight against me was futile. But they continue fighting, and soon I will have to take action.

It's a shame they're all going to die.

They could have been so useful.


	2. Yamamoto

**A/N: Updates will be sporadic, since the story is more a set of oneshots than a story with a plotline. That being said, I will try to update as much as possible. Here is the first Chapter, I felt it would be right to start with Yamamoto since he is one of the oldest and most powerful Shinigami.**

**Chapter One- Yamamoto Genryusai**

**Aizen POV**

Yamamoto Genryusai- leader of the Gotei Thirteen and one of my greatest enemies. He is certainly the most powerful enemy that I face, one of the most manipulative and one of the most cold hearted. Ironic for me to say such a thing, ne? Yamamoto is supposed to be a wise and compassionate leader, not to mention he wields a fire Zanpakuto. With all that added up shouldn't he be the most fiery, the most compassionate, the most determined to kill me?

No, he's not.

Ironically enough, the title of the one who hates me most goes to Hitsugaya Toshiro, wielder of the most powerful _ice _Zanpakuto.

But that is beside the point, I am not talking about the boy right now, I'm talking about Yamamoto, a man who by all definitions is just as evil as I am.

Even though he is my strongest enemy, he is the one who I think the least of. He hides behind his men, letting them fall and die for him before scolding them for losing and forcing him into battle. He is the strongest, yet he sacrifices his subordinated with little or no care. I am aware that I do virtually the same thing, but I at least no longer try to put on a white hat and act like a saint. My subordinates know exactly what they're getting into when they work for me, and they know the risks. I offer them power, and they take it.

Yamamoto hides it, but he's doing basically the same thing at the Academy. He scoops up spiritually talented students at a young age, telling them he can bring them honour, power and rank. I know I do the same, but at least I don't have the need to force children to fight my battles for me.

Honestly, that man has more innocent blood on my hands than I do. And that says something since the stuff is practically dripping off of my hands.

I probably wouldn't be that bothered by it if it were anyone else, but Yamamoto is supposed to be better than I am, he's the great and fearless leader for the Shinigami after all. In fact, Yamamoto's cruelty was one of the first things that made me consider wiping the Shinigami off of the planet and remaking the world. I was aware it would be a bloody path, but when I was done there would be no one like Yamamoto around anymore.

Or, at least, that's what I told myself.

Now I know it will be much bloodier, and that there will probably be no more world left when I am finished. But it is too late to stop now, I have made myself a promise to rid the world of all tyrants like Yamamoto, and if that means I must be just like him then so be it.

At least I am being honest to myself about what I am.


	3. Soifon, Omaeda

**A/N: So, here's Chapter Two. I've decided to go through in the order of the Squads, mainly because that was I know I won't miss any of the Gotei Thirteen. I'm going to skip Yamamoto's Lieutenant, because let's face it, the guy is invisible. He never does anything. Squad two will be combined into one because although they are both interesting Characters, neither of them have a particularly big role in Aizen's plans.**

**Chapter Two- Soi Feng and Omaeda**

Squad Two- the people who run the Stealth Force. I suppose I really should have paid a little bit more attention to the two of them. They could have discovered me and reported me to Yamamoto at any minute and then he would have arrested me and sent me to the Maggot's Nest where I theoretically belong.

Hah, as if.

The sad fact is, nothing the top secret organization does is all that secret. I'm positive everyone knows about the Maggot's nest.

The Stealth Force is as ineffective on me as it is useless at everything else. I doubted they would have caught me if I had walked naked down the street cackling evilly (not that that's all that unexpected for a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen, with a few exceptions, they're all crazy). Even if they had caught me, my entire life in the Seiritei was perfectly choreographed. They could have walked in on me at any time in the day and I would have looked perfectly innocent.

And even if I didn't look completely innocent . . . complete hypnosis could work wonders.

And as for the Squad leaders, I've always pitied Soi Feng. Her Lieutenant is a waste of time and effort, I have no idea why she hasn't 'accidently' signed a paper to have him assassinated yet. Really, the Squad Two Captain never ceased to surprise me.

Okay, I lied.

Soi Feng never surprises me.

She's an open book, her lack of trust in anyone and everything makes her very easy to manipulate. She was a perfect pawn in my little set of games ever since I exiled Shihoin. I'll admit I never expected this wonderful side effect of Yoruichi Shihoin's exile, I had planned to quietly assassinate Soi Feng and replace her with someone more easily manipulated. It turns out, though, that that was unnecessary.

Squad two was weak, and they lacked the intuition and spirit necessary to be anything more than pawns in my plans. The only interesting thing I ever did was set Soi Feng against Yoruichi, but even then that turned out boring, with the Squad Two Captain bawling her eyes out on the shoulder of her mentor.

Useless, really, was a perfect definition for that Squad.

Unless it was me talking, I found them to be _quite _useful.


	4. Ichimaru

**A/N: And here is you next person; Ichimaru Gin. He gets a chapter to himself because he's rather important in Aizen's scheme. Izuru Kira will be in a chapter with Abari Renji and Hinamori Momo. Apart from that, enjoy the Chapter. I hope that I do Ichimaru justice. I've always loved his character. Remember, Aizen doesn't know Gin will betray him yet. He thinks Gin is still on his side.**

**Chapter Three- Ichimaru Gin**

**Aizen POV**

Ichimaru Gin, my one truly loyal servant. The one who has been with me from day one. I have always looked at him as my true Lieutenant, and he has never done anything to make me break trust in him. I knew he would be the perfect aid when I first saw him. He was manipulative, cruel and he enjoyed every second. People often referred to him as a snake, and he often agreed with them. As long as I offered him enough prey to play with, he would remain on my side.

And given the way things were going, I would be able to let him have more than enough fun with the entire Gotei Thirteen.

His only weakness was Matsumoto Rangikou, but frankly, I doubted she would be much of a problem. She was strong, yes, but not strong enough for this war. She would most likely be killed being caught in the crossfire of her young Taicho's battle, and that would only serve to make Gin hate the Shinigami more.

I had known he was going to be a huge asset when he took care of my third seat, still with that grin on his face. He hadn't even opened his eyes when he killed a man, and his only regret was that man was so weak. Admittedly, it was as creepy as hell, but given what I was asking him to do, creepy was an asset. Gin, despite that fault, suited my plans perfectly.

Unfortunately, no one seemed to trust him at all, but even that I was able to work to my advantage. I used him to turn Hinamori against everyone in the Seiritei, which created enough chaos and confusion to make anyone's plan fall into place. In the end, Hitsugaya got in my way, but his involvement only made the plan more fun. While turning Hinamori against Gin was fun, turning Hinamori against Hitsugaya was sheer brilliance. And that fun ensured Ichimaru Gin would probably be entertained enough to stay on my side for centuries.

I remember when I first met him, a young boy in my Squad back when Hirako was still there, I asked him, "How do you like it here, new recruit?" I knew his name, but I did not use it, he was a child prodigy and it was impossible for us not to know when such people came into our Squads. To use it would be to treat him as special, but he was not yet special enough for that.

Then the boy gave me his trademark grin, "Hmm . . . 'ell, Aizen-fukutaicho . . . 'at's an 'ard un."

His accent back then was atrocious, I could barely understand him.

I frowned at him, "Why is that?"

"'Ell, it's a nice 'nough place, I suppose, but it's _borin_'. 'Ere's nothin' t' do 'ere. There'r never enough 'ollows, and no one 'll do anythin' with me."

"You go out at least twice a week to kill hollows? And you spend the rest of the time training. How are you bored?"

"None 'o that's fun, though." He whined, the grin still on his face, "It's all borin' an' repetetuv. I 'ready know all th' stuff th' others are learnin'. I wanna learn somthin' new. Back in th' academy Ran-chan would always play wit' me."

I'll admit, at this point I became interested in the boy. There seemed to be something about him I could use in my plan, and I was right.

"Well then, what's more interesting than hollows?" I asked, a grin on my face.

The boy looked at me, and said "Nya, I don' think ya'd wanna know, fukutaicho."

I smiled, letting just a little bit less kind and caring into my smile before saying, "You would be surprised what I know, Ichimaru."

The boy shrugged, before saying, "Humans 'r good. They'll react all funny-like if ya hit 'em right. Ya know who's th' best tho? Shinigami. They're real fun, an' they put up a fight."

I nodded, "I very much agree with that. Say, our third seat tends to make a walk home every weekend. It's really quite a nuisance, after all, _anything _could happen to the man. If you were to take his place, I could supply you with all the fun you want."

The boy's smile never left his face, "Iffin ya snitch, I'll tell Hirako where ya disappear ta once a week."

I didn't even want to know where he learned that.

I raised an eyebrow, "To tell you the truth, Gin. I have a plan, and I need someone to back me in it. If you help me then I'll make sure you never get bored."

The boy thought about it, "Hmm, ya might jus'. Alright, I'll follow ya as long as ya keep things fun."

Later that night, the murder of the third seat was like a sealing contract, the two of us were in this together. I had dirt on him, he had dirt on me. He was worth keeping around too, competent and strong enough to withstand whatever I threw at him.

And he was such an amusing child.


	5. Kira, Abarai, Hinamori

**A/N: And this Chapter will be the 'golden trio'. I actually found last Chapter surprisingly hard to write, I wasn't sure whether Aizen should trust Gin or suspect him, I decided to give Gin's acting skills some credit, though, since I don't think any of us saw Chapter 415 coming (I really wish that had gone differently). Also, since Aizen seems like more of a negative spirit to me, it was hard to write him actually like someone. Well, kind of like someone in his manipulative, twisted way.**

**Chapter Four- Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji and Hinamori Momo**

**Aizen POV**

Ah, the golden trio. I knew that they would also play roles in my plan. When I first met them and saved their lives, building that bond of trust and dependence that would make them live for me. I would make it so that they trusted me so absolutely that they would do anything for me, that they couldn't do anything without me.

I had then realised that Renji Abarai already had a goal; defeat Kuchiki Byakuya. That was something that went right along with my plans. Not to mention that Renji- for all his apparent stupidity- was more inclined to judge and look at things cynically than his two trusting friends. He would actually dig, try and figure out what I was doing. That couldn't happen.

Renji Abarai had to go.

I sent him to Kuckiki's squad where he would be so focused on his opponent that he wouldn't see me. He would concentrate so hard on how evil Byakuya was that he would never stick his nose into my affairs.

It had worked perfectly too, when I faked my murder Abarai hadn't even turned his eye my way, he was too focused on the Ryoka and the Kuchiki clan to notice how his two friends were falling around him. I doubt he even saw them when they sat beside his deathbed as Kuchiki declared he would receive no medical treatment (I got Gin to intervene on that, the boy was to amusing for me to let him die). He just kept blindly stumbling forwards, hurting his friends in the process.

Not to mention every tear he made Hinamori shed was a tear I 'dried' increasing her dependence on me more and more and more.

Kira Izuru went to Gin, and he was suitably shattered by Gin's disappearance. His reaction was nowhere near as fun as Hinamori's though.

Speaking of Hinamori Momo, I'll take a moment to congratulate myself on finding the perfect pawn. She was totally dependent on me, and she would do anything for me. I was actually legitimately shocked when I found out she was still alive and kind-of well. After betraying her trust, forcing her to turn against her friend, and then putting her in a coma for two months I was expecting her to be driven completely insane.

Frankly, I blame Hitsugaya for her recovery. If I had really wanted to drive her insane, then I should have killed him. Leaving him alive left her too much support.

Although, I think I did enough of a number on her already.

I'll mention now that we long ago hacked into Seiritei communications systems. Including the one the advanced guard used to communicate with the Soutaicho.

And watching Hinamori beg Hitsugaya to save me had to be the most entertaining thing I had ever seen. The look of pure hope on Hinamori's face when she asked him, and then the look of horror on his. Perfect. And then the Captain Commander, being the compassionate leader he was, knocking Hinamori out before she had a chance to 'corrupt' her friend further. . . well, I guess I did some damage after all.


	6. Unohana, Fourth Division

**A/N: Yipee, another group done. This time it's the fourth division; Unohana and her group of outcasts. I hope you enjoy, read and review if you do. **

**Chapter Five- The Fourth Division**

**Aizen POV**

Honestly, there were several times when I considered eliminating the Fourth Division the way I did Central Forty-Six. There were several reasons for this, but the biggest factor in their level of threat was their Captain: Unohana Retsu

She was old, old enough to know exactly the way things should be. Her mind was sharp, and no matter how far under hypnosis I tried to put her she would always end up noticing something. She was observant, and intelligent. While she might wear the guise of a caring motherly figure, that was far from the case. After all, despite how she never goes into battle, have you ever noticed the ease at which she subdues Captain-class Shinigami? They crumble before her. Even Yamamoto does exactly what she says, when she says it. She was powerful. Old and powerful; two words I do not want to have to describe a person.

Now, Yamamoto also has these traits, but I fear Unohana much more than I do Yamamoto. Why? Because Unohana has something Yamamoto never will, it is a cross between experience and compassion, between skill and sheer intuition. Yamamoto has long since lost his heart to war and politics, with Unohana though, her feet remain firmly on the ground. She will not let her resolve waver even if it might destroy the world.

Yamamoto may have resolve, but it is only the cold resolve to keep the order; even if it means throwing humans and Shinigami alike into battles as cannon fodder- he attempts to use the resolve of others, he rarely ever uses it himself. That is not true resolve. True resolve- the kind that will help you defeat an enemy like myself- is a burning passion to protect those around you. You will not die, you will not fail. That kind of resolve is lost if you lose touch with your feelings. I saw it in Unohana every time she healed a patient. They will not die, they will survive.

And it works.

Also, while she herself is an issue, there is also the issue of what she and her squad _do. _Shinigami live hard lives, they fall in battle, they become wounded nearly every minute. If it were not for the fourth squad then they would have died out long ago, pushing themselves to their limits to save an already dying world.

But the Fourth Squad brought Shinigami back from the brink of death constantly, they kept the Seiritei neat and organized so the Shinigami could also stay mentally sane. While the Eleventh Squad may look down on them, the fact is, the Fourth Squad is the most important Squad in the Seiritei.

Damn, I _really _should have killed them all.


	7. Kuchiki Byakuya

**A/N: And here is yet another one, I hope it doesn't disappoint. It was a little difficult to write since Byakuya was only ever on the borderline of Aizens plans. He was involved, yes, but not as directly as say, Urahara (who will be somewhere near the end, along with the Vaizard) or Hitsugaya. That being said, there's still enough for me to write a Chapter, so enjoy!**

**Chapter Six- Byakuya Kuchiki**

**Aizen POV**

He was reputed to be the strongest Taicho the Soul Society had, but I couldn't see the truth in that. Honestly, when it came to fighting, he wasn't nearly as strong as Kyoraku, or Unohana. Yes, he was near the top in strength, but he lacked in flexibility. His hubris made it easy for an opponent to surprise him since he believed no one to be the equal to himself.

He was noble born, and his pride got in the way of his sight, making it easy for me to manipulate him. While he may not be the strongest Taicho, he was the most powerful head of the Kuchiki clan to ever exist. He far surpassed many of their strongest warriors, and he was younger than all of them. This gave him more power than the other Taicho, and it gave him more money and prestige.

All of which added to- in my opinion- his ever inflating ego.

He was too easy to manipulate into killing little Rukia, his very own adopted sister who he normally would take a sword through the heart to protect. He actually did when I told Gin to shoot her. Despite his calm appearance, he has a competitive side that Abarai Renji brings out, and when that need to defeat Abarai is coupled with his need to defend his pride, and to uphold the law, he'll do _anything. _It was child's play to get all those factors to affect his decision making.

Eventually he realised what he was doing was not the right thing to do, but by the time Kurosaki Ichigo managed to 'defeat' him (with the help of the hollow bestowed upon him by Urahara, as desperation moves go, that was one I never expected to happen) it was too late for him to do anything. The plan was in motion, and while his walking away from the fight had threw a slight wrench in my plans, I was more than willing to pretend I had planned to use that to my advantage.

If I couldn't get Kurosaki Ichigo to kill him, then I could just get him to kill himself. A shot from Gin's sword through the heart would have killed anyone but a Taicho, but even with a Taicho it was enough to stop them from getting up again.

And that meant there was yet another Taicho down. A shame, really, I wish I had had more people to watch my ascent.

I'll make sure they can watch the next show.


	8. Hisagi, Komamura, Tousen

**A.N: Sorry for taking such a long time to update, I should be able to update more now that the summer holiday has started. This is going to be another combined, three people Chapter since the three people in question never really got a main part in the Bleach series. There was a lot of character interaction between them, though, so it makes sense that they be in a Chapter together. **

**Chapter Seven- Kaname Tosen, Komamura Sajin, Hisagi Shuhhei**

**Aizen POV**

I'll admit, out of all the people in Los Noches, I trusted Kaname the least. He never elaborated on his reasons for joining me, he would only go into a rant about how it was the 'path of true justice' and how his eyes could only see 'the path of least bloodshed'. I doubt anyone else thinks this is the path of least bloodshed, considering the path of mangled corpses I left on the way out of the Seiritei, I also cannot see how this is the path of 'true justice' to him. It is for me, because I feel I should be at the top, and that I deserve to be there. Him on the other hand . . . well, his reasoning is flawed and he's lying, or he's got a reason for revenge against the Shinigami, and 'true justice' is killing them all.

I could see the second reason, after all, Shinigami shed more blood than any other race I've known. If he had a true reason to hate them, then he was working perfectly.

That being said, if 'the path of least bloodshed' is 'kill Aizen', which is much more logical, then I have a rather big problem. Tosen has all the reason to want me dead, he was close to Komamura and Hisagi. Not to mention, I betrayed everyone around him, deceived all. That's hardly an honourable path to follow.

When I used kurohitsugi on Komamura it had been with the intention to kill him (unfortunately, while I accounted for his size, I did not account for the thickness of his skin and the level of his reiatsu. He must keep it constantly in check for me to have never properly measured it) and test Tosen's loyalty.

However, it was a failed experiment, Komamura lived, and I didn't properly encourage Tosen's wrath.

Oh well, there's always next time.

He was also close to his Lieutenant, Hisagi Shuhhei, who he took in as a rebellious son. Although their views often differed, the two of them shared many fundamental beliefs and formed a tight bond. That being said, Hisagi is a Lieutenant, and he doesn't have a chance, so Tosen probably has braced himself for that death already.

There are some casualties of war that are unavoidable.

And if it turns out Tosen is deceiving me . . . he'll be yet another _unavoidable _casualty.


	9. Kyoraku, Ukitake

**A/N: And next up we have a two-person Chapter, because whenever one of these characters does something, the other is always involved. **

**And to tell you the truth, they're probably two of my favourite charactors.**

**Chapter Eight- Kyoraku Shunsi, Ukitake Juushiro**

**Aizen POV**

They were two of the oldest Captains in the Soul Society, and also two of the most powerful. They both hid behind masks of laziness and dehabilitating sickness. Many people were fooled by them, thinking them to be the two weakest Captains. They were wrong. Kyoraku and Ukitake far surpassed the other Captains in age, strength and intelligence.

They were my two greatest mentors; they both taught me more than enough about being a good person, a good Captain. Unfortunatly, none of their lessons stuck, but you have to give them credit for trying.

I'll admit, when I discovered they planned on halting Rukia Kuchiki's execution I was worried. It was not because of the substitute Kurosaki Ichigo that I created the backup plan, but because of them. While I knew the Substitute had no chance on his own, the minute Kyoraku and Ukitake decided to help, then he would succeed.

I believed Kuchiki Byakuya would kill Kurosaki after a long, hard battle and be out of commission for anything else, which would leave me free to go grab the Hogyoku. Then I heard Ukitake and Kyoraku were becoming involved, and I will admit that I became more than slightly worried.

But not that worried, because I believed that they would fight Yamamoto, and while the three most powerful Shinigami were fighting each other I would just have to sneak in with Gin and Tosen (though I am loathe to call it 'sneaking') kill anyone left, and then waltz out of the Seiritei with no one the wiser.

It didn't work that way, Kurosaki turned out to be a vaizard and he was able to defeat Byakuya- leaving them both battle-able . . . kind of. Hitsugaya figured out my plan far faster than I thought he would, and stalled me long enough for Unohana to get there. Unohana alerted the other Shinigami, and they were all there to stop me.

Not that they succeeded.

Not that they even came _close._

In the end, my plans worked out perfectly, I got to ascend into the heavens with an audience. And I knew it looked impressive- no Shinigami has ever gained control over the menos before, let alone made them rescue said Shinigami as a comrade. I was the first. And I was also the last.

Ukitake has always surprised me with his compassion, and I'll admit I felt a shred of guilt when he asked me why I did it. However, that shred only lasted for a second. While Ukitake and others like him might be shining gems of kindness, they were gems in a heap of trash. Most Shinigami were corrupt, and it took me only a few milliseconds to remember that.

Kyoraku, as usual, looked unfazed. He was an easy going man, and he often gave second chances. The look of disgust and loathing in his eyes though, was enough to tell me I was going to get no second chance here. When I had crossed the line between Shinigami and godhood, I had also crossed a moral line. There was no turning back.

Although, I may have had a shred of doubt in me when I saw the two mentors I respected most looking at me like I was a monster.

Just a shred, though, nothing more.


	10. Hitsugaya

**A/N: Alright, this Chapter is for someone who I know several of you have been waiting for. Hey, I told you the order right? The characters will get here when it's their turn. I'm actually pretty proud of it, so I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Nine- Hitsugaya Toshiro**

**Aizen POV**

The Captain of the Tenth Squad, the youngest child prodigy the Soul Society had ever seen and the youngest ever to make Captain. To say he was an annoyance would be putting it lightly. No matter what my plan was, that child always managed to stumble right into it and slow it down. Had I know Hinamori had such a brilliant protector I probably would have taken Kira as my Lieutenant, brainwashed Renji and sent him to Gin, and sent the girl to Squad Thirteen, which was far, far away.

Unfortunately, I didn't know. Sure, I knew she had a little brother, but 'shiro-chan' was a common nickname and I didn't know exactly who she meant until the child was already the Lieutenant of Squad Ten.

Frankly, he messed up my plans a fair bit. I was always able to manipulate my plans to come back and hit him, but I was never able to make them go exactly like I wanted to with him.

Take that time in the central Forty-Six, for instance, I had expected Kira to keep him occupied long enough that I would be able to carry out my plan without his interference, and then sneak up and stab him in the back so he wouldn't get in my way again. Instead he left Matsumoto to deal with Kira, found me, and found Hinamori. In the time it took me to goad him into a rage so I could slaughter him, Unohana managed to get there and put an even bigger fork in my plan.

It was beyond irritating.

And to make it even worse he _lived. _I gave him a slash so deep it nearly cut him in two, but the annoying brat still lived.

There was a reason I intended to kill Hitsugaya, and that was that- even though he was still young- he was already one of the most powerful Captains. Most people teased him, saying he was too young to ever be any help. But what they're forgetting is that one day he has to grow up. And that even right now, he's capable of levelling cities and armies. You don't see it very often because he, like any sane child, is afraid of the damage that his powers can do, but when he gets mad you can see how powerful he already is.

A prime example of this; Hyoten Hyokasso.

That attack is one not even his Lieutenant doesn't even know about, I learned about it by sheer accident, stumbling upon him when he was on holiday training in Antarctica.

Don't believe me?

You try seeing that attack staying hidden anywhere else. It's a kill-all attack, one of the strongest I've ever seen. When he gets it under control in a few centuries it will make him more powerful than Yamamoto- and henceforth myself.

Not that I'm going to let that happen.

I intend to kill him long before that happens. When the next fight takes place I'll make sure I actually do cut him in half this time.

What a shame it will be to see a child die so young, ah well, frankly I'll be glad to see the little nuisance go.

Maybe I'll mess with him first . . .

Just a little bit.


	11. Matsumoto

**A/N: Another person who I felt affected Aizen's plans enough to get a Chapter to themselves.**

**Chapter Ten- Matsumoto Rangikou**

**Aizen POV**

Honestly, I probably should have just massacred the whole of Squad Ten, both Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant posed serious threats to my plans, Hitsugaya because of his raw, untrained potential and Matsumoto because of her well-developed relationship with my Vice Captain.

I'm still not sure how her relationship with Gin started, but I would have to be blind not to notice it. The two of them love each other, and she's the only reason why Gin isn't completely subservient to me. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that my most loyal follower had only joined me to protect her.

They had grown up together, he would do anything to protect her and she would follow him anywhere. How a bond had developed between the unlikely pair was anybody's guess, but it was strong.

Gin has always been a strange child, and he probably always will be. Matsumoto Rangikou supported that strangeness, accepting it and just loving Gin for who he was. If she had tried to change him, tried to make him more normal then this would have never happened. But Matsumoto's easygoing and fun loving personality made her and Gin the perfect pair.

Unfortunately.

So I was overcome with a choice; do I let their illegal relationship continue, or do I kill Matsumoto?

The only problem with killing Matsumoto is that not only will it make Gin loathe me with an unknown fiery passion it will also make everyone in the Seiritei so mad that they'll throw caution to the wind and attack me in a blind rage, effectively ruining my plans.

So for now I'll wait, let this play out. Gin has always been an interesting person to watch, why not watch a little longer?

Entertainment is hard to come by in Hueco Mundo, and this is a Romeo and Juliet in the making.

The only difference is everyone in 'Verona' will be going down with them.


	12. Eleventh Division

**Chapter Eleven- Squad Eleven**

**Aizen POV**

Squad Eleven was a constant source of amusement back when I lived in the Seiritei. Their constant fights and brawls, they were one group of troublemakers who livened up the otherwise dreary Seiritei. Despite their problems, their insane need to become bloody heaps of warriors who died fighting and their general lack of organization I actually considered them to be a squad I should keep my arrancar away from.

Because of its nature, Squad Eleven had two Captain-level Shinigami, two Lieutenant-level Shinigami, and countless third-seat level Shinigami. They were all completely devoted to their leader, a fact which never ceased to amaze me since their leader was- for all intensive purposes- an insane psychopath.

But for all his insanity, Zaraki Kenpachi had charisma. Many thought him too stupid to lead a Squad, and that was basically true and they cease to learn anything from him. I however, learned that in order to lead all you need is resolve that what you're doing is right.

Humans and Shinigami were both the same in mind, they both required someone more powerful than themselves to lead them. That was the difference between Shinigami and I, they required someone to lead them, someone to show them the way. I made my own path, and no other Shinigami has ever done that.

Well, no other Shinigami except Kenpachi Zaraki.

He was a God in his own right, a cruel, bloodthirsty God of War, but a God all the same.

Perhaps this is why I see Squad Eleven as such a threat.


	13. Twelfth Division

**A/N: Frankly, I can't stand Mayuri. Really, the way he behaves just irritates the hell out of me. I understand he's an interesting character, but I still can't stand him. He's one of my friends favourite characters though, so we argue about it quite frequently. Anywhoo, on with the story. You all know the drill by now, read and review.**

**Chapter Twelve- Squad Twelve**

**Aizen POV**

Back in the days when Kisuke Urahara ran it, I actually considered Squad Twelve to be a threat. Now though . . . now it was more like some kind of sick joke. While they did make a couple of breakthroughs, Kurotsuchi refused to share the information with the other Squads. He was a self-centered, paranoid and near-schizophrenic fool. How someone like him got to be a Captain I will never know.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi caused more casualties among the Gotei Thirteen than I did, and that says something since I've killed nearly fifty Shinigami with my own hands, and about five-hundred with my experiments.

I debated killing him on my way out of the Seiritei, you know, do the Shinigami a favour in return for betraying them. Unfortunately he was a pile of goop at the time, so killing him would have been more trouble than it was worth.

Although, given what I have done to Hinamori this may sound hypocritical, it was tempting to kill him anyways just because of the way he treated his Lieutenant. I was ashamed to be considered the same rank and status as him, and I was just _pretending_ to be a Captain.

No matter how things go, Kurotsuchi will be one Captain that no one will be disappointed to see die.

Hell, even if I don't kill him someone else is.

What, you think the other Captains actually like him?

As if, I think I discovered at least nine different plots to kill the man when I was in the Seiritei.

At least I can rest in peace knowing that I probably won't have to deal with him before I kill the Soul King, another of the Captains will have dealt with him long, long before I get there.


	14. Miyako and Kaien Shiba

**A/N: If Aizen comes off as even more of a jackass by the time this Chapter is over, then I have succeeded .**

**Chapter Thirteen- Kaien Shiba and Miyako Shiba**

**Aizen POV**

As I've said many times, there is a limit to what a soul can handle, even the soul of a Shinigami. Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kido and Hoho- the four basic methods of Shinigami fighting- can only take you so far, combining them can get you farther, but once you've done that there is not much else you can do to make a Shinigami any more powerful.

Apart from turning them into hollows, of course. But I didn't want to go turning powerful Shinigami into hollows, that would only make them more powerful so they could get in my way.

No, what I wanted to do was see if I could create a hollow that could completely negate those four abilities, because if I did that then the Shinigami would be crippled, powerless. I could make them kneel at my feet and there wouldn't be a single thing they could do about it.

The hollow that killed Lieutenant Shiba and his wife was a start of that, it's a shame I had to take out such a nice couple in order to further my own goals, but all's fair in love in war, and this tragedy had a combination of both.

When I had created the hollow with the ability to copy Shinigami and dissolve their Zanpakuto, I had thought it might have had a chance of causing mayhem. I hadn't thought it could do the amount of damage it did, though. A mere hollow taking out a Lieutenant of Kaien Shiba's level? I would have never thought it possible.

It was beautiful, everything I would have hoped for from the experiment.

I had thought it would have ended there, but the after affects were even more stunning. Kuchiki Rukia killing her beloved Lieutenant left her traumatized, shaken- an easy target, although at the time I didn't plan on making her my target. She was just an unfortunate side effect. Now though, looking back, I can see the benefit it had. Because of Kaien's death she felt guilty, responsible. Her lack of self confidence because of that meant she thought she was worthless, and she was willing to just give herself up. Had she actually rebelled against her brother and managed to get to Urahara then it could have caused me more trouble than the hogyoku was worth.

Well, almost more trouble than it was worth.

Because now, thanks to the Hogyoku I had managed to create a complete Arrancar, one capable of fulfilling the original purpose of the Arrancar- blocking all the abilities of the Shinigami.

Wonderwiess.

A perfect creation capable of deflecting all of Yamamoto's attacks, of disintegrating his sword just the way Kaien Shiba's was destroyed years ago.

Although, I doubt when Yamamoto dies he'll have a pretty girl crying over his death.


	15. Urahara, Shihoin, Kurosaki Isshine

**A/N: The three mysteries of the Bleach Universe are up next, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Fourteen- Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi and Kurosaki Isshine**

**Aizen POV**

I always had one group of people in my mind; worrying about when they would decide to act, worrying about if they could defeat me. Those three people were Urahara, Shihoin and Kurosaki Isshine. They knew my plan, they knew what I was capable of. That was why I had them all exiled and sent to the world of the living. But I knew that even in the world of the living they were capable of meddling, whether it be by building a senkeimon or sending someone to do it for them.

Imagine my surprise when they chose to do nothing, to wait to see if their predictions would come true.

When Kurosaki Ichigo came I assumed he was sent by them; after all, trained by Kisuke, guarded by Yoruichi and born by Isshine . . . he was a child of their combined effort. But then I told him my assumption and he had looked stunned. I don't think he even knows just who his role models are on this very day. Not even his own father.

No, instead Kurosaki Ichigo acted on his own accord, forced them out of their inactiveness in the nick of time for them- and at the worst time for me.

It's still too late for them though.

They've lost years in this great race due to their inactiveness, they've even allowed their skills to become weak. If anything, their inactiveness proves they are nowhere near my level. A god requires no leader such as Kurosaki Ichigo to stir them into action like they did. A true god such as myself is capable of acting of his own accord, of setting his own path for himself.

That being said, I wouldn't put it past Urahara Kisuke to be withholding his biggest weapon for the end, and therefore I will not become lax around them. It would be a foolhardy thing to do, and while Urahara may not be capable of becoming a god himself he is more than capable of slaying one.

After all, any child can knock down a sandcastle someone else has painstakingly built; only an adult can build one though.

Destruction takes so much less effort than creation.


End file.
